


He’s Every Bit as Good as What’s-His-Name

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2020 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day, Spies & Secret Agents, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: If Eggsy’s got any one reason for regretting joining Kingsman, this would be it.
Series: International Fanworks Day 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604407
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	He’s Every Bit as Good as What’s-His-Name

“Totally unrealistic.”  
  
“Oh, absolutely.”  
  
“There’s no way he’d be able to spin the car like that in real life and have it stay in one place- it’d be moving and hitting people all on the sides.”  
  
Eggsy’s eyes rolled shut. “ _Oh_ my fucking _Christ_ , can you stop ruining spy movies for me?”  
  
Merlin clucks his tongue. “You’ll pick up bad habits.”  
  
“It’s just a bloody _trailer!_ ”  
  
Harry turns down the edge of his newspaper and raises an eyebrow at Eggsy. “As if you don’t plan on watching it four times when it’s in the cinema, just like you did the last ones.”  
  
“Mind your business what I watch, Harry. James Bond’s a classic.”  
  
“He’s also an alcoholic with an unrealistically active libido. The odds of him having Chlamydia are sky-high, Eggsy.”  
  
Eggsy sinks in his seat, shaking his head. “You lot can’t let me have anything, can you?”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
-End


End file.
